disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Duck
Lucky Duck is Disney Junior's first ever original special that was premiered on June 21, 2014 as part of Disney Junior's The Magical World of Disney Junior programming block on Disney Junior on June 20, 2014 at 7:00pm (After the airing of Lilo & Stitch and on June 21, 2014 for an premiere on the Disney Channel's Disney Junior programming block (Before the new episode of Doc McStuffins.) It is the first original 45-minute special produced for Disney Junior. On June 6, 2014, it premiered early on the WATCH Disney Junior app/online 2 weeks before the offical television premiere. Synopsis Lucky, a small rubber duck, prepares to leave the toy factory where he was born to be shipped to the store when, because of a faulty whistle, it is immediately trashed. By dint of pugnacity, he still manages to return a box of toys ready to board a boat. New twist of fate: Lucky inadvertently pass overboard! Then he will have to face all the dangers always pursuing the same goal: to find the perfect home. A plucky rubber duck is thrown off a cargo ship during a storm, and teams up with a pair of tub toy friends on an adventure to find a home. Plot The special has the new format created For the First Time in Forever. First Half To be described. Second Half To be described. Thrid Half To be described. Crew (Needs Expansion) *Art Direction by Paul Cieniuch *Lighting directed by Paul Cieniuch *Lead composed by Emerson Frota *Lead FX by David Huynh *Production coordinated by Mandy Holyoke With the Voices of *Milton Barnes ... Shark Toy (voice) *Christian Borle ... Lucky (voice) *Tom Cavanagh ... Snap (voice) *Megan Hilty ... Flo (voice) *Gage Munroe ... Danny (voice) 'And With the Voices of' *Milton Barnes as the tub toy Shark *To be described for the rest. Casting and ADR Directed by Maria Estrada ADR/Dialogue Recorded by Max, Conklin, Brain Gallant, Jusrtin Kaupp and the crew of Pomann Sound Original Songs This special features six all new original songs (Including three reprises for two for one/Two for One) written by Rick Garcia and William V. Malpede (The two has previously worked on the 2011 Oscar-winning feature Rango) and produced by Garcia, Malpede and Lori Mozilo. The original underscore is composed by Frederik Wiedmann (Who worked on Green Lantern: The Animated Series) *Life's Comin' at 'Ya Now (Song page Coming soon) :Performed by (Unknown Performer) *I'm a Lucky Duck (Song page Coming Soon) :Performed by Christian Borle (Both versions) *Tub Toy Twist (Song Page Coming Soon) :Performed by Milton Barnes *Dolphin Ride (Song Page Coming Soon) :Performed by (Unknown Performer) *Through the Fog (Song Page Coming Soon) :Performed by Christian Borle and Gage Munroe *Friends Will See You Through (Song Page Coming Soon) : First Performed by Megan Hilty and Tom Cavanagh : Reprises: Performed by Cavanagh, Hilty and Christian Borle Trivia Coming Soon Gallery Lucky-duck-post-620x348.jpg|The first concept art at the start of the production of the making of this special 2014-lucky-canard-mer-07.jpg 2014-lucky-canard-mer-06.jpg 2014-lucky-canard-mer-05.jpg 2014-lucky-canard-mer-04.jpg 2014-lucky-canard-mer-03.jpg 2014-lucky-canard-mer-02.jpg Category:Television specials Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Animated Specials Category:2014 television specials